My Twin Sees Gods of Death
by KomoriTheBatCat
Summary: Roxas is a normal boy with a normal life heh yeah right. His parents think he's crazy to the point they put him in a school for crazy kids, and Sora, his twin, is the only other person to see the things the blond sees in his daily life, but what if someone else could see them, what if someone could help him. Warning: Cursing, Love, Tons of pairings, and a shinigami.
1. Chapter I

_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm wrighting another Kingdom Hearts story! Except unlike The Angel and The Vampire, This one is an Akuroku and has nothing to do with fantasy creatures. As it should say in the description, they will be in high school! Yey now read!_

_Disclamer: I own nothing in this story but the extra charaters and my stupid made up places, not all the places though. And the plot X3_

Hi my name is Roxas, I have blonde hair and cerulian blue eyes. I also have a twin named Sora. We just moved to a town named Casinburg, well we were forced to move acualy, our "bank" randomly decided to give us a new house and sell ours. Sounds ridiculous right? Well its not, Sora and me can see this shinigami named Death, he cursed our family and is trying to make us suffer. He probaly made the bankers do the stuff they did to get us a new house. Well acualy the only ones he seems to tourchers is Sora and me. That would explain why he and I are the only ones who can see the damn thing. Anyway how bout you just read what happened…

Roxas woke up with a jolt, he sat up quickly and put his hands over his eyes. Sora, Roxas's twin, woke up to and put and comforting arm around Roxas's shoulder.

"Nother nightmare?" Sora spoke softly, and Roxas just nodded his head. This nightmare was different from the ones he used to have. The old ones where usualy someone shoving him off a cliff or watching all his family die, this one had been about snakes. There where two boas, they where both black with yellow eyes, recently dubed as heartless. They had been apearing in his dreams lately, black creatures with yellow eyes the most common one sorta looked like an ant the perched on two legs, it hopped out of the grounds and attaked its victum or more presise Roxas.

"Wanna talk about it?" Sora inquired, but Roxas just shook his head no. Sora had been having nightmares too and Roxas didn't want to influece them. Sora hugged Roxas tight "I hope they stop soon." Roxas just nodded and layed back down, ready to get some more sleep.

As soon as the twins had finished their breakfast they ran out the door, ready to get school for the day over with.

Sora stoped abrutly, "well this is where we part" he said sadly and Roxas nodded in agreement. When the two had moved, they had also been seperated by going to different schools. Roxas was going to the public school in a town right by Casinburg, while Sora was going to the Casinburg Public High School, they were both freshmen. They didn't even know why they were going to different schools, not even their parents could explain it.

"See you later then" Roxas said going strait while Sora turned right. Despite Living in Casinburg Roxas's outide school was a good 5 blocks closer than Sora's so Roxas was a little worryed about his brothers safety, and before he knew it Roxas was at his school, Twilight Town High School or TTHS. Hopefully here there was nobody to get alone with. Although Roxas wanted friends he shouldn't have any, anyone who got close to him got hurt, main reason Roxas never got close with his parents. Roxas rarely talked anymore, the only one who hears him talk is Sora and people who are close enough to hear him. He doesn't talk beause he knows if he does then he's bound to make friends with the person.

Roxas walked to his locker and shoved his stuff in it keeping his Dream Eater backpack, that was yet again a bat. Roxas liked bats, they where one of the creatures he had never seen in one of his dreams.

Roxas closed his brown locker and started walking down the hall. Since he has transferd mid semester, he was the only one who had no clue where to go so he just kept walking till he saw the room with the number 103 and walked in.

First class, ap english, oh how Roxas loved this class. It was soo easy yet enjoyable because he could wright about whats happening to him and everyone will just say he has a big imagenation, but today he would sit in the back and be quite, let everyone ignore him, well that doesn't happen because a boy with shaggy blueish white hair sat beside him. The boy had a big black book with silver markings on his lap. He had a fairly smart looking complection, so Roxas thought he was one of the top students in the school, which was probaly true, he usualy wasn't wrong when he read people.

The teacher walked up to the front of the class as soon as the bell rang "morning class" he said "morning " the class, minus me and the kid beside me, said in monotone. "Good, now today we have a new student, " ' Damn..' roxas thought "His name is Roxas, say hi Roxas"

"Hi" Roxas spoke lowly, and Xaldin nodded "Okay now to out lesson…"

After the class the kid had spoken to him and said his name was Zexion and if he needed a place to sit at lunch then he could sit with him and his group. Which Roxas was sure not to do, the guy seemed nice and Roxas didn't want to get him harmed.

Roxas had just come to the door of his next class, ap math.

Roxas yet again sat in the back and was introduced again, but guess what Zexion had that class too… no wait… that boy's hair was a little more frosted and he was slightly shorter. He was later introduced as Ienzo, Zexion's twin. Acualy it turns out a lot the kids here had twins.. Except Roxas.. whos twin was at a different school… But Roxas figured something else out, everyone here also had a mental disorder or was a juvenile delinquent. 'That's great they think I'm crazy..' Roxas muttered to himself, looking at his feet so he doesn't look at anyone.

Roxas is soon shoved to the ground. There was two boys standing above him. 'the school bullys' Roxas thought 'great'

"Hey, you the new kid?" the one on the right asked, he had spiky red hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. "of course it is! They say he doesn't have a twin! Have you seen another one of him running around?" the other man said, he had silver hair and deep grey eyes. "That doesn't mean anything, Sethiroth!" the red head said back. "well it's more than you got Reno! Anyway.." Sethiroth pick Roxas up by the collar of his shirt "will lets get this done with…"

-5 minutes later-

Roxas pushed against the locker door with is feet. He had been shoved into a locker. He was curled into a ball, due to his small complection he has maraciously been able to fit in one of the top lockers. Roxas had no clue whos locker it was but it was soon opened and he fell out with a plop. Roxas groaned and looked up to see Zexion and his twin Ienzo.

"Reno and Sethiroth?" Zexion questions and Roxas nodds a yes. "What do you have next?"

"history."

"ap?"

another nod.

"same. Ienzo does too"

another nod from Roxas and they walk to class together

Now Roxas is walking down a hall, making small talk with Zexion and Ienzo, going to lunch.

"So you going to sit with us?" Zexion asked

"Sure I guess" Roxas replied in a whisper.

"soooooo.. if you don't mind me asking why are you here?"

"as in the school or like why I don't have a twin?"

"both preferably"

"I'm here I guess cause im mentaly insain… I guess… and I do have a twin but for some aparent reason he's going to a diferent school."

"why do they think you're mentaly insain?" Ienzo spoke softly.

"uhhhhh don't wanna talk about it preferably" Roxas spoke acquardly.

"that bad huh?" Zexion looked comforting at Roxas

"ehh just a soft subject." Roxas found himself smiling. He made a friend. (bum bum baaaa)

Roxas sat down by Zexion at a table of people, Ienzo on the other side of his brother.

"who's this little guy Zexy?" Roxas frowned at the nickname he'd been given as a boy with a blonde mullet.

"Demyx this is Roxas he's the new kid everyones talking about"

"People are talking about me?" Roxas asked cofused.

"Oh yeah don't worry about that, news spread fast." Demyx laughed. "anyway hi im Demyx call me Dem if you must though" Dem stuck his hand out for Roxas to shake.

Roxas shook his head "I'm Roxas"

"oh and he has a twin" Ienzo spoke up

"realy who?" Dem asked.

"He goes to another school. His name is Sora."

"Oh really? Casinburg high?"

"Yep"

"My bro goes there too. His name is Dyme (Pronounced: Dime)! It seems all the sain twins go there and all the insain twins come here, don't you say Zexy"

"Yep" Zexion said

After school

"Hey look it's the new kid" Reno shouted putting an arm around Roxas's shoulder. Sephiroth walked up on the other side and grabed Roxas's arm, "C'mon we got something to show you"

"yeah I think you will love it" A girl who walked up said.. oh Roxas knew this girl, he knew her well, the girl who never got a name, everyone calls her "That Girl". Today she had on a white dress which she realy shouldn't wear, and for some reason she had a red gitar on her back.

Reno and Sephiroth picked Roxas up by his arms while Roxas played the roll of dead weight, no emotion on his face at all, bat backback hanging on one of his arms about to fall off.

After they got behind the school they set Roxas down and held him there. "Hurry up I don't want to be hear all day…"

"oh don't worry" Reno wispered in his ear as a giant heartless poped its head around the corner that "That Girl" went around. Roxas's eyes went wide as he struggled in their grip.

Roxas sliped free and bolted in a direction his eyes squeezed shut as "That Girl", Reno, Sephiroth, and The Heartless burst out laughing. The heartless turned out to be a guy in a mask.

Roxas kept running till he ran into someone so hard it sent both of them to the ground.

"What the hell!" The guy said. He had red hair and green eyes, kinda looked like Reno.

Roxas jumped up and put his hand out" I'm sooooo sorry!"

The red head blinked and took Roxas's hand. "I-it's fine" The blonde had startled the red head, anyone who was that small and could knock him down were surely someone. Axel stood up "umm hey im Axel"

"got it memorized" a blue haired man finished

"hey that's my line! Got it memorized" Axel shouted at him "oh and this is Saix, you must be the new kid havent seen you around"

"Ummm yeah im Roxas, oh and im Sorry again for running into you!"

"don't repeat the same line its fine." Axel said smiling

"talk about yourself it memorized" Saix said

"oh that reminds me" Axel started

"have you seen his gitar its red" Saix finished.

"stop finishin my sentence!" Axel glared at Saix who smirked.

"oh yeah! You know "That Girl" right? I saw a gitar on her back. She's over there, might be your gitar" Roxas pointed behind him.

Axel sighed looking at her "yep that's it. Stupid Reno knows its mine. I'll be back" Axel said jogging up to them, trying to get his gitar back.

"so I heard you don't have a twin" Saix started.

"no I have one he's going to Casinburg high."

"Hmm mine is too his name is Isa (pro: I-Za (just incase)) Your's?"

"Sora"

"Yeah casinburg high is were all the sain twins go if they make it there. Some of us have a special cenection with our twins so they go mentaly ill too. Axel's a triplet, he's middle born. Reno was born first and Lea (pro: Lee) after himself."

"nice to know you know that much about me Saix" Axel said coming up with his gitar.

"you play?" Roxas asked

"yeah, you seem pretty cool all the rumors going around lable you as withdrawn and paranoid."

"and crazy" Saix added "but "That Girl" said that so I wouldn't belive it"

"she lables everyone as crazy! She calls me crazy cuz I can talk to ghosts" Axel said, and Roxas looked at you wide eyed "what don't belive me, well I do got it memorized?"

"no I do belive you" Roxas said.

"why? Not even saix belives me?"

"because I just do." Roxas says

"well you cant belive everything." Saix said.

"well I have to go, bye" Roxas waved walking away but Axel caught up with him

"bye? How bout we go hang out?" Axel asked, "you me and Saix?"

"no I really shouldn't"

"tough parents"

"you could say that" Roxas said sadly, turning around and kept walking.

Axel looked sadly after him "well no use maybe tomarow" Saix said

"Yeah maybe"

_A/N: Whooo! Im going to Update this one a lot! I loves the way this one is going! It started as a dream and now a story whoo! (yes I really dreamed I was roxas but the Axel meeting was different Axel ignored him till he told Axel where the gitar was and he never ran into "That Girl") also "That Girl" is based off a real person but I cant say her name online so "That Girl" worked perfect._


	2. Chapter II

When Roxas got home it was still quite meaning that no one was home, so he was by himself. Roxas walked into the living room after closing the door and sat down with a 'plop' onto the couch, and watched some tv for a while trying to ignore the slight movement he kept seeing. He didn't even look when the front door opened and Sora walked in, looking at the heartless beside his brother.

"Roxas?" Sora asked, looking worryed. "Ignore it" was all Roxas said. Usualy the creatures known as heartless came out only when they were asleep but ocasionaly they would turn up here or there but they couldn't physicaly hurt them, only scare the shit out of them and give them a heart attack.

"Anyway" Sora started sitting by Roxas doing his best to listen to what his brother said and ignore it, "How was your day?"

"Fine your's?" Roxas replied, short like usual.

Sora sighed "Good, I got a few friends though."

"Who?"

"Some guys named Riku and Isa and a girl named Kairi. Did you make any?"

Shrug.

"Roxas~" Sora whined.

"I guess."

"List. Names. Now." Sora damanded.

"Zexion, Ienzo mostly but I aslo met one of their friends named Demyx and ran into two others name Axel and Saix." By far the longest thing Roxas had said since they moved. "But their just aqantances not really friends"

Sora nodded in understanding. "Hard to meet people without them thinking you're weird?"

Roxas chuckled "Not there. They all have twins or triplets, Theyre eather going there or to your school. Like Isa, your friend, is twins with Saix. And aparently you don't fit in unless you have one, since you wernt there a lot of them thought I was out of place, anyway I figured out why were going to difrent schools."

Sora laughed a bit at what Roxas said, though he spoke very little he could be funny in someways. Mainly just the look on his face. "Why?"

"I'm aparently mently instable and that's what the school is for, though the only one I know who gave me their reason was Axel who aparently sees ghosts"

Sora's eyes wided "We need to bring Axel here sometime and see if he sees them too" Sora pointed to the heartless that was now on the back of Roxas's head.

Roxas nodded and their convesation ended when their parents walked in.

-Next day at School-

'Yey, Ap english' Roxas thought as he got comfortable in his chair he clamed his at the back.

"Hello, Roxas," Zexion said, sitting down beside him, his book, that Roxas learned was called Hallucination, Another side, sitting in his lap.

Roxas nodded his greeting back.

"I heard you ran into Axel and Saix the other day." Roxas looked over to Zexion who was smiling "If you're going to make friends with anybody make it with them. Their good friends of mine and they helped me come out of my shell, they'll help you come out of yours"

"Are you insisting that I'm antisocial?" Roxas asked sarcasticly and they both laughed.

"Not at all but I do notic you bottle your feelings up."

"observant"

"your good at ending conversations with one word you know?"

"Lots of practice"

"RINNNNG!" The bell went off making us jump and aware that class was now starting.

-Lunch-

Roxas yet again walked to lunch with Zexion and Ienzo the only difrence was that Sephiroth, Reno, and a few others, were laughing and pointing at Roxas which just ticked him off.

"Why are they laughing at you" Ienzo asked.

Roxas sighed "No clue" but really Roxas knew but didn't want to scare them away.

Reno and Sephiroth stoped laughing when Zexion gave them a hard look, in which made them turn around and walk away. (what the hell did you do Zexy?)

They soon walked into the Lunch room and sat down in different places. Zexion by Demyx, Ienzo by someothers that Roxas didn't know. Roxas ended up chooseing the seat by Zexion, seeing how he didn't want to sit by people he didn't know.

After a goo minute of being in that seat Roxas felt a arm on his shoulder and looked to see Axel grinning beside him "Hi!"

"hi" Roxas said lowly.

"Zexy, you never told me you knew Roxy." Axel whined looking at him.

"No I just figured you'd know." Zexion replied.

Axel rolled his eyes "you expect everyone to know everything you crazy know it all. Anyway we should hang out after school today since we couldn't yesterday, huh Roxy"

Roxas didn't awnser but shruged.

"Okay it's a date then I'll meet you after school and we'll head to your place." Axel awnsered for him earning a glare from the blonde.

Saix jabbed Axel in the side with his elbow "Axel I didn't know you went on dates"

"Figure of speech, fat head." Axel threw back at him. "so you're fine with it right?" Roxas looked at Axel and rolled his eyes "Yeah sure" Roxas imidiantly regreted that. Axel sees spirits, well ghosts but whats the differents, and Roxas is being tourchured by them. Axel was coming to his place and Roxas forgot to say 'No'.

-After School-

_Rox: Hey, Axel's coming over._

_Sor: when I said he should come over I was kidding._

_Rox: I ment to say no but I said yes… _

_Sor: Okay well a friend of mine is coming over as well._

_Rox: K gtg Axel just showed up._

Roxas snaped his phone shut as Axel ran up to him.

"Hey, can we go to my place first I gotta pick some stuff up" Axel said.

"Sure" Roxas nodded, as they started walking over to Axel's place.

-….-

"Okay I think that's it." Axel said, after shoving some stuff into a bag (0_o Ax what the hell are you packing a bag for?).

Roxas nodded as they walked out of the apartment and down the road to his home.

-…-

Roxas unlocked the door and walked into the silent house praying there was nothing there and guess what, nothing was there!

"Make yourself at home" Roxas said, wondering how they got there befor sora..

"Roxas!" Sora ran in and hugged (more like glomped) Roxas making a dramatic entrance. "And you must be Axel" Sora got off Roxas, who almost had a panic attack, and put his hand out for Axel to shake "I'm Sore"

"Hi Sora" Axel said shakeing Sora's hand as they both mentaly laugh at Roxas.

"Sora~" A guy with short silver hair and green eyes whined, walking out of Sora and Roxas's bedroom. "Oh hi Axel"

"Hey Riku, by the way your brother is still and ass hat." Axel said smirking.

"I know" Riku replied sighing. "and you're Roxas right" He said looking at the Blonde that was still on the floor

"The one and only" Sora said picking his twin up and hugging him.

"when did you get so hugy" Roxas muttered.

"Since I could embarrase you in front of people." Sora replied pinching his cheek.

"You forget who the older one is" Roxas said, knocking Sora to the floor and started his tickle attack.

"Bwaahhhaaaahaa! S-sTop! Hahhahaha You're Gonna-Bwahhhaha K-kIll Meeeehhhh! Hahahaha" Sora squirmed on the ground trying to get Roxas off him.

Eventualy Riku and Axel pulled them apart.. Literaly Roxas and Sora where both picked up by their friends who were a lot stronger and bigger than the both of them. In the end all four of them were tickling or being tickled. Roxas by Axel and Sora by Riku.

Roxas gasped and struggled in Axel's grip when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Axel stoped tickling him when he noticed something was wrong.

"Roxy? What's the matter" Axel asked looking at Roxas who was stairing down the hall way, as if waiting for something to pop out and attacked them.

Riku stoped tickling Sora when he noticed the other two stoped.

"What's up?" Riku asked, confused.

Sora stood up and smaked Roxas on the back of the head.

"Oww! What the hell Sora!" Roxas shouted griping his head. Sora was truthfully suprized, he hadnt heard Roxas curse at him since thehy moved here, or acualy curse at all.

"Sorry dude you were doing it again" Sora said.

"Doing what?" Axel and Riku said at the same time.

"okay Riku I can understand but I thought youd at least told Axel." Sora looked at his brother who was glaring at him.

"I was avoiding the subject." Roxas muttered.

"How many?"

"none" Both brothers staired at eachother.

"can I?"

"Not unless you want me to murdur you in your sleep"

"don't have to worry about you doing it" That shut Roxas up. That was the one thought that scared him the most. Those creatures killing Sora. Roxas looked down looking truthfully ubset.

"Movie?" Sora asked the other two that just nodded in confusion. They had no clue Roxas had saw a ant like heartless that was more…. (choose a word, Humanic or Demonic)…

Roxas and Sora were sitting one the floor, legs streached out and backs leaning against the couch. Riku had sucsesfully fallen asleep and Roxas was uncounsious, leaning on Sora's shoulder, hugging his Dream Eater Bat while Sora hugged a unicorn. Axel had found it weird but cute at the same time, have no clue what the purpose of the Dream Eater were for and acualy had no clue that's what they were called.

Sora smiled down at his brother. Sometime people thought he, himself, were the older one but intruth Roxas was. Sora pulled the blanket they were sharing up to cover more of Roxas's body.

"You really love him don't you" Axel asked and Sora nodded not looking up from Roxas. "Im just worryed about him."

"Whats going on?"

Sora sighed "He sees thing creatures we like to call heartless. They also appear and harm him in his dreams, I can only see them because were twins…"

"So you can see them as well?"

"Yes and sometimes I can see the dream he has. Its… terrifying.. I don't even know how he lives with it." Sora finished and looked down at a now twitching Roxas. "And it's slowly getting worse, but he wont admit it. He froze up earlyer because he saw one, I know that but I have no clue which one he saw."

"So theres different ones?"

"Yes the ones most common are black and have goggly eyes, they come in many forms, we call those Purebloods. Then theres ones that have these symbols on them we call those Emblem Heartless-" Sora got cut off as Roxas jumped up and bolted down the hall.

Sora and Axel jumped up and ran after him only to get the bathroom door slamed into their faces.

"Rox-" Sora was cut off by the sound of his brother throwing up. "Stay here" Sora muttered to Axel "I'm coming in" Sora warned going in and shuting the door.

Sora came out looking a little green.

"what happened?" Axel asked.

"Blood… Lots of it" Sora gaped.

"WHAT?!" Axel said shocked. "Can I go in?"

"sure…" Sora said walking away, he had a fear of blood.

Axel opened the bathroom door to see Roxas bent over throwing up blood just like Sora said. Axel walk over to the blonde and knelt down rubbing his back.

"go home" Roxas rasped but Axel couldn't tell what he said.

"Roxy, you okay?" Axel asked, worryed.

"Go home please, and take Riku with you," Roxas pleaded a little louder.

"No" Axel said, pulling Roxas into a hug. "Something's going on here and I want to help"

"No I car-"

"Roxas don't say it." Sora said sternly.

"Say what?" Axel asked looking back at Sora.

"Anyone who gets close to us usualy gets hurt. Roxas's bestfriend Hayner went to the hospital after a near death experience." Sora said and Axel looked at Roxas who's head was down.

"What happened this time" Sora asked.

Roxas shook his head no.

"Rox…."

"No" Roxas muttered…

"Shadows?"

"no.. Something called a Neoshadow.. It was a pack of them" Roxas muttered lowly.

"What did they do?"

Scilence.

"Rox?"

"I don't want to say"

Sora sighed "Axel you can go now. I'm sorry"

"Home?" Axel asked.

"In the morning" Sora said softly.

Axel nodded and left. As soon as Axel left, Sora walked over to Roxas, helping him up.

"you okay?" Sora asked, Roxas just nodded.

'I _wish I could have one, just one friend'_

A/N: Thankyou for the reviews and corrections, I'm sorry if theres any miss spelled words, but my microsoft word doesn't have a correction thingy. Anyway I havent been updateing my other storys cause I love this one so much. The length of these chappys will be from 2,000 words to about 5,000. anyway the more reviews I get the faster the next chappy will come out. Good Memories and Nightmares~ Komori.


	3. Chapter III

**What's this? Another chappy so soon XD I'm on a roll chappy 4 is already in the making! So I was wondering if anyone wanted me to name the chappys?**

**Warning: Following chappy has well no spoilers but a little kissing I will say!**

Neoshadows surrounded the blonde boy. They called to each other with small clicks and hand signals. The boy looked scared, eyes holding future tears, he was also shaking from head to toe.

_Another creature appeared, sort of like a Neoshadow but had weird markings, it was a Novashadow, probably the leader of the rest. The boy backed away, he noticed a fire behind him that the shadows were staying away from. He walked closer to it disregarding the heartless and stuck his hand in it. The fire didn't hurt but had a warm protective feeling, like a shield, or protective orb._

Before the boy could get more into it the leader grabbed him. And so the torment begins…

'I _wish I could have one, just one friend' _Roxas thought as he walked back with his twin to the living room. Roxas looked around before sitting down back in the same place, hugging his Dream Eater Bat. Roxas could still hear the laughter of the heartless. They laughed at him for being unable to stop them. If only he had got to that fire.

-1:00 in the morning-

Sora lay sleeping beside Roxas and Riku on the couch. Axel had changed positions so he wouldn't wake the silver haired boy up, he was now laying beside Roxas.

Roxas sat up being unable to sleep. The feeling that something bad was happening still haunted him. Roxas sighed and hugged his Dream Eater closer to his body.

Roxas jumped in shock when warm arms wrapped around him and pulled him onto a soft lap. Roxas looked up to see Axel looking down at him.

"Couldn't sleep ether?" The red head asked, and Roxas just nodded his head. Though he know he shouldn't, Roxas couldn't help but not wanting to get out of Axel's grip. Axel felt like that fire, Warm and protective. Roxas eyes slipped shut as he burrowed his face into Axel's chest, falling into a warm sleep.

-Somewhere-

'we have to get rid of that red head' A Neoshadow spoke without it's mouth moving.

"I know" A figure in a black coat spoke. His voice was old and raspy, it was the voice of Death the Shinigami (Or God of Death).

'I don't understand though. Why cant we hurt him?' Another Neoshadow asked.

"Because he's one of those people who can keep spirits from going in or around him." Death answered.

-Morning-

Roxas snuggled closer to the body holding him, trying to ignore his twin trying to wake him up.

"Sora, go away" Roxas muttered, face burrowed in Axel's chest. Axel chuckled, "It's fine Sora."

"No it's not, you could get hurt! Anyone close to Roxas gets hurt." Sora said, obviously angry while Riku stood in the kitchen munching on a piece of toast. He had been explained everything.

"Roxas~" Sora whined and Roxas awnsered up snuggling closer to Axel. Riku and Sora had woken up to Roxas being asleep on Axel's lap, Axel also asleep. When Axel had woke up Sora had tried to get Roxas off but he refused, and unnoticed by anyone, Axel had held him tighter.

"I think its time I explained more about myself" Axel said, and Sora looked at him confusingly. "I not only see spirits but I can keep them out and away from my body. So I cant get hurt and if someone is near by it will be the same with them too."

"wow I wish I could do that" Roxas muttered in Axel's chest making him chuckle more. Axel looked down at Roxas who had his face burrowed in his chest blocking out the suns rays that seeped into the house, his hands pined between Axel and his chest. Roxas opened his aqua eyes and looked up strait into Axel's sea green ones.

"Nice sleep" Axel asked, and Roxas smiled up and nodded quickly. "That's good" Axel hugged Roxas, squeezing his small body against his own tall one. Roxas had a big smile on his face and his eyes were brighter than Sora had ever seen before, well before they were being haunted he saw them a few times. Today Roxas looked truthfully happy and it was not just because he got a good sleep, but because he had been held by the guy he had a crush on since he had first knocked the red head down.

"If Roxas had a tail I'd imagine it'd be wagging really fast" Sora stated.

Roxas looked at him happily "We both know if I had a tail it'd be a cat's tail and those don't wag."

"of course you pussy cat" Sora said grinning.

"not funny cats aren't pussys!" Roxas said pouting and laughing (If its possible)

Everyone else laughed when Roxas started purring and rubbing his face against Axel's chest. Axel grinned and pushed Roxas onto the ground and rubbed his stomach, making Roxas laugh and squirm. Rubing turned into tickling and Roxas was laughing so hard his face turned red to the point he couldn't laugh cause he ran out of breath. When Axel stopped Axel was tackled to the ground by Roxas.

"Is Axel ticklish?" Axel shook his head furiously but Roxas already started tickling him, and now Axel was the one squirming and out of breath.

"UNCLE, UNCLE!" Axel shouted. Roxas stopped and fell on the ground laughing.

"Okay guys come on lets eat" Sora said getting up off of the couch, he sat down because ether that or he was going to pass out of the floor from laughing.

Axel got off the floor and picked Roxas, who was still laughing on the floor, up bridal style. "ah! Axel set me down!" Roxas struggled in his grip, laughing.

"Nope" Axel griped Roxas tighter to his chest, only setting him down when they got to the dining room aka the bar in the kitchen.

"so whats with all the laughter" a woman with brown hair walked in.

"oh hi Mom we were just ummm…" Sora started

"Tickle fighting" Roxas finished glancing at his mom.

"heh nice" Their mom walked up to the four of them (Riku is still eating his toast okay?!). "you must be Axel" She looked at Riku then at Axel "And you're Riku"

"Backwards" Roxas said.

"oh sorry Riku and Axel" She said getting it right.

"And you must be " Axel said, smiling.

"Just call me Tifa. Well I got to get to work stay as long as you like" Tifa said.

"Bye mom" Sora and Roxas said waving.

"psh someones talkative today" Tifa said, and Axel and Riku blinked in confusion.

"Work" Roxas said as if pointing something out.

"oh yeah! Thanks Rox" Roxas nodded as Tifa left "Bye guys"

"what did she mean by 'Talkative?' Roxy?" Axel asked.

"Rox doesn't like to talk to our parents" Sora said as it was the most natural thing in the world. Sora sighed "Remember he cant get close to people without them getting hurt."

"ohhhhh" Riku and Axel said at the same time.

"Makes sense now" Riku said, nodding.

"Awwww some of the rumors are right. My little Roxy's antisocial." Axel cooed and Roxas grinned.

-later that night-

Riku and Axel were invited to stay the night again so they were all sitting on the couch watching a Disney movie marathon. Roxas was sitting on Axel's lap with Sora to their right and Riku on the right of Sora. That's the only reason they could fit on a three person couch.

When the third movie "Alice in Wonderland" ended Sora stood up to change the movie "What next The Little mermaid?" he asked.

"Anything but that" Roxas groaned. "there's to much singing."

Sora chuckled "Little mermaid it is then. Oh I love tormenting Rox. He hates that movie, if it were a living thing it would be murdered a thousand times."

Axel and Riku started laughing and Roxas just pouted. "I'll kill you Sora."

"If Axel will let go of you" as Sora said that Axel let go of Roxas and given the moment Roxas jumped up and tackled Sora to the ground, tickling him.

"UNCLE! I GIVE! NO MERMAIDS!" Sora shouted, laughing. (That stupid world in KH is annoying! No freaking heartless there at all!)

Roxas grinned "101 Dalmatians?"

"Fine"

"now come back" Axel put out his arms and Roxas walked over and sat in Axel's lap.

"We should play a game and finish the movies later!" Sora declared.

"I like that plan. I'm about to fall asleep" Riku said and everyone laughed.

"what game?" Axel asked

"Truth or dare" Sora and Roxas said at the same time.

Riku laughed "Well there's no way you two aren't definitely twins." They all laughed.

"I call going first!" Sora called

"Third!" Roxas called.

Axel looked at Roxas "Third? Why not second"

"If Roxas isn't first he's third. He likes the number 13" Sora said

"ohhh."

"Second" Riku called.

"I wanted to be forth anyway" Axel said.

"sure" Riku said sarcastically, they all laughed again.

"Riku, truth or dare?" Sora asked.

"truth" Riku replied.

"Do you have a crush?" Sora asked.

Riku's eyes widen "I think so yes?…."

"your turn" Sora said.

Riku rolled his eyes.

"Axel, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Axel grinned.

"I dare you to lick Roxas's hand." Axel laughed and took Roxas's hand and licked it.

Roxas face was red, "Sora, Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go ask dad if he loves you in the not so son like way."

Everyone but Sora laughed.

"Go on Sora~" Riku teased.

Sora sighed and left, coming back with a ticked looking father.

"Who dared Sora to ask me that question?" Riku pointed at Roxas while Roxas and Axel pointed at Riku.

"I did not" Riku pouted.

"Roxas did" Sora muttered.

The twins father burst out laughing "It was the funniest thing I have ever heard come out of my sons mouths! Hearing Sora say it and knowing Roxas dared him to is just crack ass hilarious!"

"Dad~" Sora whined.

"Sorry. your Axel" He said pointing to the red head, then to the silver one "And you're Riku"

"And you're ," Axel said.

"please, call me Cloud. Anyway please no matter how funny it is don't make Sora or any of you walk in and ask me something, I gotta work early tomorrow." Cloud said.

"Yeah don't worry about it dad" Sora said, and Cloud walked off after saying good night.

"my turn," Axel started. "Roxy, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Roxas grinned.

"I dare you to kiss Sora" Roxas and Sora stared at him.

"go on, tongue too" Riku pressed.

The twins frowned but did it anyway. They leaned in and pressed their lips together moving them against each other softly. Sora ended up on the ground with Roxas on top of him. Roxas softly licked Sora's lip asking for entrance and Sora opened his mouth slowly, their tongues sliding against each other. When they backed away Riku and Axel were lost in a trance.

"wow" they both said.

Sora grinned "Axel~ Truth or dare"

"Dare" Axel said after breaking out of the trance.

"I dare you and Rox to kiss like me and him just did."

"Wh-what?!" Roxas's face turned red and he questioned Sora, but before he could say anything more Axel's lips were already against his. Roxas froze unable to breath as Axel's soft lips pressed against his own. When Roxas felt Axel's tongue brushed against his lip he opened his mouth for him. Their tongues were entangled and they stayed like that for a while.

While they were doing that Sora leaned towards Riku and whispered in his ear "I did that cause its obvious that they both like each other they just needed help"

"Yeah" Riku leaned in and kissed Sora's cheek.

Sora pouted. No one knew, not even Roxas, that Sora and Riku were going out (Surprise!).

"Lets leave them alone now" Riku took Sora's hand and dragged him to his room.

"but I wanna know what happens~"

"You will in the morning."

-Back with Roxas and Axel-

"I-…. I think I love you" Axel choked out and Roxas looked at him with round aqua eyes.

"I- I- I think I do too.." Roxas's face was red.

Axel pulled Roxas into his lap and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and smiled.

**A/N: Awwww I love AkuRoku! :3 this was the only part I didn't plan because I wanted it to be good and I cant plan something good anyway, but I think that was my best kissing scene yet. :3**


	4. Chapter IV

_A/N: I would like to give a shout out to ultimatedarkness for being awesome and reviewing to all mah chappys. Thankyou!_

"So why did you want me to come to your apartment?" Roxas asked.

"Because I don't want to leave you where you could get hurt." Axel replied, digging through a jewelry box, for something.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"I totally belive you when you say there's something haunting you and I don't want to see you throw blood up again." Axel pulled something out. "Close your eyes"

Roxas closed his eyes "nothing would happen."

"hands out. And I don't want to risk it." Axel said as Roxas held out his hands.

Roxas felt something being placed in his hand. It felt like a rock, but it had a warm and cuddly feeling. When Axel finally said "Open" Roxas opened his eyes to see necklace with a golden chain and a gem that had the color of fire.

"wha-" Axel put his fingers against Roxas's lips to stop him from talking.

"It's a charmed necklace. The gem is called a Fire Spirit. Its said to have a spirit that protects the wearer from evil spirits." Axel said.

Axel took the necklace from his hand and put it on Roxas's neck. "I want you to wear it and never take it off" Axel said in a serious tone.

Roxas nodded his head, looking down at the necklace and touched it. "Thankyou, Axel."

Axel smiled and ruffled Roxas's hair. "I love you and I want you to tell me if anything happens."

"I love you too, and don't worry I'll tell you" Roxas smiled looking up at Axel, he could never lie or keep any more secrets from the red-head.

"I would ask if you would like to stay but I know we have school tomorrow since its Monday and I don't think your parents would let you."

"I could always ask?" Axel smiled and nodded.

Roxas pulled out his phone and texted his parents if he could stay over.

Roxas looked up at Axel and grinned "they said yep!"

Axel grinned and laughed picking up Roxas into a hug. (literally picking him up and hugging him)

"but~ I have to go get stuff first, like cloths and my Dream Eater." Roxas said.

"Okay~ we can take my car" Axel smiled.

"you have a car?"

"Yeah when your brothers are assholes you need something to go to and from places" Axel smiled and picked Roxas up bridal style.

"Axel~ put me down I can walk~" Roxas whined but didn't struggle, instead he wrapped his arms around Axel's neck.

Axel finaly set him down when they got to his car. Axel's car was a sea green Nissan Maxima. Axel hopped into the driver's seat while Roxas got shot gun. The seat weren't leather but a gray soft fabric.

When they got to Roxas's house they noticed Sora wasn't there but they found a note on the twins shared bed…

_Dear Rox,_

_I'm going over to spend the night at Riku's cause I know you will be at Axel's place. Have fun and don't forgot to wear a condom._

_~Sora_

_P.S. safe sex is always good._

Roxas rolled his eyes and got all his shit together and went back to Axel's place.

-Morning at Axel's-

Roxas touched the Fire Spirit gem the was around his neck, when he touched it he felt this warm feeling in the tips of his fingers. The feeling was like the one you get when you're by Axel, a protective feeling.

"Roxas?" Roxas looked up when he heard Axel call his name. "You ready for school?"

"Yeah" Roxas nodded and followed Axel to his car.

-School-

Roxas walked beside Axel down the long hallway going to class.

"See you later." Roxas said, looking at Axel.

"Yeah you better sit by me during lunch. Okay, Roxy~?" Roxas smiled and nodded, his gaze following Axel as the red-head walked down the hall to his own class.

Roxas walked into the english room and sat down in his normal seat by the same not so normal, Zexion.

"Have fun during the weekend?" Zexion asked, glancing over at Roxas.

"Yeah?" Roxas said, confused.

"Saix couldn't get ahold of Axel the WHOLE weekend so we sucspect he was hanging with you. Plus you're wearing one of Axel's charms." Zexion said, and Roxas looked down at the charm as Zexion mentioned it.

"Ummm yeah we were over at my house with Riku and Sora for most of the time." Roxas replied, smiling down at the glowing charm.

-Lunch-

everyone laughed at Axel's joke. To Axel's right was Roxas and to his left was Saix. In front of him was Demyx and to his side as Zexion and Xigbar, one of their other friends.

"Soooooo Axel~ Anything happen over the weekend?" Dem pressed on.

"Depends on what you want to know?" Axel pressed back.

"Anything important?" Saix nudged Axel.

"Depends on what you describe as important." Axel nudged Saix back.

"Oh spill it Axel" Zexion said.

"Roxy and me are now a thing~" Axel declared.

"Congrats" Xigbar said, and Roxas blushed when Axel put an arm around his shoulder.

"I feel sorry for Roxas he's stuck with you." Saix said and everyone laughed, including Roxas. "Oh hey you and Roxas should come hang at my place for a bit" Saix offered.

"Okay" Axel and Roxas said at the same time.

"Isa will be out like normal."

"I still say Lea and him should get together." Axel started. "They're always around each other. Geez I think Isa know's Lea better than I do. So Xig, what are you doing after school?"

"Oh I'll probably stalk you guys or Demyx like I always do." Xigbar replied with a grin, Demyx pouted at him.

"You coud come hang with us, right Saix?" Axel asked.

"Sure"

-After School-

As soon as school let out, Saix, Axel, Roxas, and Xigbar started walking to the blue-nette's house.

"So whats with the backpack" Xigbar asked Roxas. Everyone wanted to ask him but they didn't know how so Xiggy just went straight into it.

"It's a Dream Eater. They're ment to keep evil spirits and bad dreams away." Roxas replied in monotone.

"Doesn't really work, does it?" Axel asked looking at Roxas.

"Nope. If it did then I wouldn't be having nightmares still." Roxas said, during lunch that say Axel had explained everything that was going on with Roxas as for return they to Roxas why they were there. Zexion was a super smart ass who could make people see illusions by just staring at them (Explains what he did to Reno and Sephiroth in an earlier chappy), Saix is said to say weird shit about aliens and the moon, Demyx has ADHD ADD and Autism, Ienzo was the same as Zexion, Xigbar was another one of those "Mentaly Insain" cases, he says he can float and walk on the ceiling, so people think he's just crazy, Even, one of Ienzo's friends was a mad scientist, and Xemnas was like Xigbar but could make things disappear.

"It's name is Komory. Sora's unicorn is called Electricorn."

"Wow they even have names.." Xigbar said, astounding.

"Yep" Roxas leaned more into Axel who yet again had his arm around Roxas.

"Here we are." Saix said as they stored in front of a "Blue" one story house.

"Heh looks like your hair" Xigbar commented and everyone laughed.

"Now lets get inside" Saix said, unlocking the door and letting everyone in.

As soon as they all got in a medium sized blue dog ran up and licked Roxas on the face.

"No, bad dog down" saix said pulling the dog off a terrified looking blond.

Axel laughed and hugged Roxas" Xais (Pro: Z-hai-s) its backwards Saix XD) is the same as always."

"Yep he never learns to stop jumping on people. Sorry Rox." Saix said and Roxas nodded.

Roxas burst out laughing "That dog scared the shit out of me" everyone else laughed with him.

_A/N: Sorry for the short chappy but I couldn't find anything to wright after this but I will spoil something, the next chappy is going to be a huge leap like huge! Thankyou for all the reviews as well,_

_Good memories and Nightmares_

_~Komori_


	5. Chapter V

A/N: I realized in chapter three when Axel was talking it cut Roxas and Sora's Parent's names out Axel had said Mr. And Mrs. Strife soooo if anyone was wondering because it looked like an incomplete sentence.

The weeks had passed or it had seemed so to Roxas, who had spent most of his time with his friends. Death had not been causeing any problem and no heartless had been spotted. There was only two weeks of school left now and Roxas only hoped it went by faster. This would be one of the first summers since a long time, that he had been free of that stupid Shinigami.

Roxas was now laying in his shared bed with Sora, trying to sleep. Roxas was sooo excited about tomorrow, it would be Saturday, that day him and Axel were going to this water park with Zexion and Demyx who were now going out. The two were acualy perfect for eachother despite their difrences. It was acualy Zexion who had the idea to invite them on their little water trip. Now the day was about to come as Roxas slowly drifted off to sleep.

-Next Day-

Roxas walked briskly out of his room as he finished getting dressed. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt with one of his tradmark jackets, this one was white and had sepreat rows of blue cheakers. His pants were gray and had giant strap on pockets that were a faded blueish black. If anyone asks the pants are Sora's.

Roxas turned around the corner, planing on eating something before running off with Axel and co, but crashed into a tall body, both males fell to the ground. Roxas rubbed his sore head.

"Oh, hey Roxas, sorry I didn't see you there." Roxas looked up, rubbing his head.

"Sorry Dad" Roxas replied looking up at Cloud, who had offered his hand which Roxas gladly took. Clouds hand was extreamly manly but still soft to the touch.

"So what's got you in a rush this morning, Roxas?" Cloud asked, his azua eyes glanced at Roxas's clothing up and down.

"Some friends and I are going to hang out today." Roxas said, since Death had dissapeared Roxas had grown more accustomed to talking witth his parents. They were now like close friends the the blond.

Cloud smiled. "Axel?"

"Yeah, Zexion and Demyx as well." Roxas grinned. This day was hopefully going to be one of the best day of the summer.

"Have fun and be safe." Cloud said walking back to his room. Cloud always wanted Roxas to be safe, mainly because he got hurt a lot, but secretly that was all Deaths fault.

Roxas contined around the corner and into the kitchen, to see Sora stuffing his face full of food from the fridge.

"Hey Sor what are you going to do today?" Roxas said picking a soda from the fridge that Sora was curently raiding.

"I'm going to hang with mah friends" Sora said his mouth full of food.

"What friends?" Roxas asked smiling.

"Riku, Kairi, Isa, and Dyme." Sora said, still stuffing his face.

"Since when did you know Dyme?" Roxas asked, looking at Sora.

"Since Isa introduced us." Sora replied, aparently finished stuffing his face.

"hmmm" Roxas said, through a mouth full of cold pepperoni pizza, that he got from the fridge when Sora was finished with his raid.

"I think someone's at the door" Sora said, as a banging was heard at the door.

"Probaly Axel, I'll get it." Roxas said, walking over to the door. The blond opened the door, and sure enough…. It was Demyx.

"Hey Roxy!" the other blond shouted and glomped Roxas.

"Hey Dem." Roxas replied.

"So this is Demyx? I'm friends with your twin." Sor said peeking around the kitchen corner.

"Hi! You're Sora? You and Roxy both have those sweet eyes! Amazing!"

"We are twins Dem" Roxas said, rolling his eyes

"Yeah I know! Come on Axel and Zexy are in the car waiting lets go!" Dem said, running out of the door to the waiting blue Dodge Dart truck.

Demyx ran and sat on the drivers seat, Zexion had passenger and Axel had the back so that's where Roxas went back to sit. As Roxas slid in Axel moved him to sit on his lap.

"Axel~" Roxas whined, Axel resting his head on Roxas's was his only reply.

-At the water park-

Axel, Zexion, and Roxas sat with their feet dangling over the edge of the pool while Demyx was swimming around having the time of his life. They were all wearing swim trunks that described the personality. Zexion was wearing black swim short that had Blueish grey pokadots. Axel's was red with blue fire and Demyx's was a sea blue with sky blue bubbles all over them. Roxas's on the other hand, was black with a single white skull on the left side.

"Guys~ Come on in!" Demyx shouted as he swam towards the three, still not wet, males. When demyx got to his destination his shout was unheard and the three were still chating lighly. Demyx then put his plan to action, he didn't like being ignored. Demyx dived under the water and grabbed the first foot he could and pulled. His subject screamed with surprise when he was tuged completely into the water. When the two resirfaced, Roxas gasped for breath while Demyx and the other two who didn't get wet laughed.

Roxas finaly got his breath back and chuckled evily," Let's see how you like it." Roxas grabbed one of Axel's arms and tugged him into the water with him. Roxas pouted when he realized Axel didn't get fully wet due to his height. Roxas could barely stand but the water was a little bit below Axel's shoulders.

"Awww you wanted me to look like a drowned rat too? I don't think it will work." Axel smiled.

"No but I know who else wants to look like a drowned rat." Demyx chuckled and before Zexion could even protest he was dragged into the water. Like Roxas, the slate haired man could barely stand, and Demyx sucsesfully made him a drowned rat.

-Later at 2:00 pm-

Zexion and Roxas had left the pyro and hydro back at the last water slide they went on. It was huge! They basicly put you in this tube, the the floor drops and you shoot into this giant loop. It was funny acualy there was a sign that said, "Don't panic if you don't make it over the loop, an assistant will help you." Axel and Demyx made it over with ease and Zexion barely made it, and guess what. Roxas didn't make it and was acualy stuck in the tube for 15 minutes. Now Roxas wont go on the water slides so he waits them out with Zexion. Now the two were making their way to the food court to get food for everyone.

They ended up getting hamburgers for everyone. Zexion's resided of ketchup and cheese, Roxas's had ketchup and pickles, and Demyx and Axel got loaded ones. Something the two didn't know was that their Roxy and Zexy added jalapenos as a prank. When the red head and the mullet boy at the hamburgers their faces turned red and they started sweating. Roxas laughed so hard he colapsed onto the ground and rolled about.

When they finished their food it was time for the friends to go home. Axel ended up driving since Demyx, despite the fact he put up a struggle and didn't want to leave, was very tired. Axel droped Zexion off first and decided to take Demyx to his house since he had no car the drive home.

When Axel drove by Roxas's house, the lot was enpty except for the huge black blotch on the ground. Around the lot was the polic and every other emergency serves. Roxas gasped at the sight and hoped out when he saw Sora and Riku.

"Sor what happened" Roxas asked, running up to his crying brother who had a Riku hugging him

"The house, it's gone.. Mom and Dad… Their dead Roxas!" Sora embraced Roxas crying and Roxas stood in shock. One tear slowly slid down his face as he silently cried and hugged Sora back.

A/N: 0_o what was this? I wonder who did this hmmm?

Good memories and nightmares

~Komori


	6. Chapter VI

Roxas blinked his eyes open, looking at the sleeping Sora's face in front of him, that seemed to glow from the light of the gem that remained on Roxas's neck. Roxas had been unable to sleep since he saw his family's house burnt down, since he saw Sora crying, since he realized it was his fault. If Roxas never forgot to stop getting attached, then his parents would be alive and the house wouldn't be nothing but ash. Lucky for Roxas though he had left his school supplies, spare clothes, and his dream eater in Axel's car. Sora also had all that but his had been at Riku's house. Sora would have been with Riku now if it wasn't for the fact that Riku's family was coming back from visiting their cousins and Riku wanted to save Sora from even being near Sephiroth, so now they were both laying in the spare bedroom at Axel's house, with the owner in his own room and a Demyx sleeping on the couch in the living room. Roxas would actually have slept with Axel hadn't Sora been there and hadn't they both lost family members. The two would now be staying at Axel's house, he had volunteered after seeing the broken twins and not trusting Riku's family at all.

Roxas rolled over from facing Sora, to facing the ceiling, and closed his eyes hoping to get some form of sleep which he did.

-….-

The young blond boy sighed as he relaxed in the protective flames that surrounded him. The boy frowned though when he noticed the fire surrounded him dimmed down to a little spark and then faded completely.

_The blond boy opened his eyes which had remained closed the time the fire had gone. His eyes were an azure blue. The boy looked frantically around for another fire or safe spot but all he spotted for miles was darkness._

_The shadows lunged at him driving the boy toward a bigger group of Neo Shadows. A Nova shadow jumped out of the group and attacked the boy who screamed as the shadows claws tore at his flesh._

-….-

Sora shook Roxas, who had started screaming, awake. Axel had burst in because of the noise and was by Roxas's side.

Roxas's eyes flung open and he sat up breathing hard, a tear falling down his face from the unknown dream that neither of the boys in the room could even comprehend. Sora hugged the blond to him, Axel had his hand in his own slightly bigger hand. Roxas was now sobbing on Sora's shoulder and it broke Axel's heart, he couldn't stand seeing Roxas so broken. Axel stood up and left the room going back to the company that arrived a little but after Roxas went to sleep.

"When can we move?" Axel asked in a serious tone.

"As soon as you're ready." The Red head replied. Axel knew this red-head very well and was the only one in his family he trusted. All of Axel's family had the same power to see ghosts, including this one but he never let anyone but Axel know he could. This one was meant to be the normal one in their family of psychics. He looked almost exactly like Axel but his spiked hair as shorter and stuck out more, he wore a red tank top, light brown shorts, and a yellow scarf around his neck. His name was Lea, he was the youngest out of the triplets that were made up by him, Axel, and Reno.

"We'll move tomorrow, thanks little bro" Axel smiled and rubbed Lea on top of the hair. Lea, though despite his age, could build places unlike anyone else could. He recently hooked Axel up with an underground base that had recently been blessed inside and around. They made sure there was no leaks unlike recently show Axel's blessed apartment had.

"It should be big enough for you and all your friends." A blue haired boy, who had come with Lea spoke. The boy's hair was like a shorter version of Saix's but unlike Saix's his eyes were blue. The boy also wore a short sleeved blue jacket that had a crescent moon on it and his pants were plain white boy was recently declared as Lea's boyfriend and his name happened to be Isa. Isa was also Saix's twin and was very much like him but like Lea didn't tell anyone about his "special factors".

"so who's all going?" Lea inquired, looking from Isa to Axel.

"You two and if you want but everyone here, Riku, Saix, Xigbar, Demyx, Zexion, and basically everyone else."Axel replied, he knew something was special about all his friends, something that would be important plus he couldn't take the chance of Death hurting anyone close to them.

"Well I guess we could come, it would be nice to get away from the family." Isa said and Lea nodded in agreement, if one of them went so would the other.

"Well you guys can sleep here but the guest room is off-limits so you guys have to sleep on the ground with me." Axel grinned, evilly.

"What happened to your bed?" Isa asked.

"I'm giving it to Sora and Roxas, there's a hole in the guest room." Axel replied, grabbing some pillows and blankets from a closet and tossing them at his brother, who toppled over from the weight he didn't expect. The fallen Lea landed directly on Isa's lap. Axel cheered "Yes, direct hit!"

Demyx mumbled on the other couch and rolled over. He was still asleep despite all the ruckus. "Wow he can sleep through anything" Isa committed, stroking Lea's belly like he was a cat, not bothered by him being on his lap. Lea squirmed and tried not to laugh because if he did it would be loud and wake Demyx up and they know that if they wake Demyx up they would get the worst of Demyx and probably get destroyed. There was one thing Demyx didn't like and that was being woken up.

"you two keep it quite, I'm going to put the other two in bed." Axel said, laughing at his brother and Isa. Axel walked back into the guest bedroom to see Roxas calmed down a great deal but had his eyes squeezed shut, afraid to open them and see something he would regret. Axel whispered to Sora that they were changing rooms and picked up Roxas, who clung to him like he was a life line. Axel frowned and kissed the Roxas's forehead. Roxas then relaxed in Axel's grip.

Axel opened the door to his room, a drowsy Sora behind him. Axel gently set the blond on his bed but when he pulled back Roxas griped him harder not letting him move. "Please stay with me" Roxas asked, his voice barely audible but Axel heard it clear due to the being extremely close concept.

Sora smiled at them and left the room saying something about sleeping on the recliner in Axel's living room. Axel opened his mouth to say something but he didn't get the chance when Roxas pressed his lips against Axel's.

-…-

Blue eyes peaked open and looked up into Sea Green ones. Roxas lay wrapped in Axel's arms, the two fitting together like puzzle pieces. Axel smiled when he saw Roxas's eyes light up. 'We should get up before the others wander were we are." Axel said.

"Others?" Roxas asked in confusion.

"Yeah Lea and Isa came here last night but they left ahead of us to go get some friends you haven't met yet, but we still have to get Xigbar, Zexion, Saix, and a few others. Sora and Demyx should be awake by now." Axel replied.

"Hows everyone going to your car?" Roxas asked.

"Lea brought his car and it can fit at least 8 people. Demyx is taking his car. Riku is going to meet us out-of-town. You and Sora are going to ride with me, we're taking Lea's car, Lea left in Isa's car that fits at least 7 people." Axel smiled. He had come up with this plan last night when he was talking with his brother.

"Damn how many people are coming" Roxas asked bewildered.

"some were around like 15 people maybe a little more." Axel estimated. Lea's place that they were going to had the title Raident Gardens and had informed Roxas last night about it. "Now come on its time to see how cranky Demyx is. I made Sora wake him up" Axel picked Roxas up bridal style and hauled him out of the dimly lit room.

"I can walk myself Axel" Roxas pouted, and Axel just laughed "But that would be no fun"

When the pair walked in Sora was in the kitchen cooking and Demyx was impatiently at the table waiting.

"What did you do bribe him food if he woke up with no trouble?" Axel asked setting Roxas down on the counter and sat on the marble beside him.

"Yeah, I figured he was like Dyme when he wakes up by the way Lea and Isa laughed." Sora laughed not even turning around to look at him. By the looks of it Sora was making home-made pancakes. "Done."Sora said and Demyx cheered as Sora walked over with a huge plate of pancakes. "Sorry about the mess Axel," Sora apologized but Axel just laughed and said it was no problem.

-…-

Riku walked up to the black door, Xigbar trailing behind him. This was the second and last person had to get before traveling an hour to Radiant Gardens. Riku knocked softly on the door and it soon opened to reveal a tan male with white hair.

"Long time no see Xemnas" Riku said.

-…-

Isa drove despite the argument between everyone in the car. Lexaeus had stayed silent in the back with Vexen and Luxord but Lea and Larxene were at each others throats.

"Why do we have to get this pansy!" Larxene screamed.

"Cause he's part of the team!" Lea yelled back.

"Shut up!" Isa shouted over the both of them as they pulled up to the pale green house.

"Finely, hopefully they'll shut up when we get him in the car." Vexen muttered.

"hey you old hag switch me spots I don't want to sit by the pansy." Larxene demanded Vexen.

"Fine only cause I don't want you killing him." The two switched their seats just as the white door to the house opened and a man with pink hair and a pink backpack ran out.

"hey everyone" the man said.

"Just hurry up and get in Marluxia"

-…-

Demyx drove happily as Zexion, sitting in passenger, gave him directions to the house they were supposed to pick up their last member at. Xion and Namine sat in the back seat doing each others hair.

They car stopped at a maroon and black house. The lawn, though green from the constant watering, lacked color, the ground barren of anything but grass. Not a tree in sight.

A man walked out of the house and up to the car, carrying a black bag. His appearance wasn't a surprizing one since they had seen a man who looked exactly like him. This man's clothing style was different and he wore a soldiers outfit with a bandanna wrapped around his neck.

"Hey guys long time no see" He said hopping in the car.

"It has been a while, Braig."

-…-

Axel sighed as he came to a stop at a red light. The ones they had gotten to pick up were weird ones to be seen in a car together. Roxas was to Axel's right in the passenger seat. Sora in the very back chatting with Ienzo and Dyme. In the middle though was a pissed Saix sitting in between Xaldin and Even. None of the three talked, none of them very friendly to each other.

It would be another two hours before they got to Radiant Gardens and the car was tense. Axel looked to his right to see Roxas leaning his head against the windom and his knees to his chest, apparently very tired despite the sleep he had gotten last night with Axel. Axel looked back to the road as the light turned green but moved his right hand and grabbed one of Roxas's, his left steering. Roxas looked at him and smiled (yes they are all wearing seat-belts so meh). Roxas sat up and kissed Axel on the cheek.

"Get a room" Sora said to them from the back. Axel and Roxas both in unison flipped the blonds twin off. The three in the back, plus Saix, laughed. Even chuckled slightly and Xaldin tried to keep all emotion off his face but was unable to keep the smile in.

A/N: Uhg finally finished it XD this chappy was longer than the others but not that long. Anyway I'm super happy were this story is going and it is my most successful story not because of follows or reviews but because it's probably going to be my first kingdom hearts story to finish. I only finished one naruto story and I'm not even going to put it on here cause it's all kinds of messed up, but I hope you enjoyed this chappy!


	7. Chapter VII

Axel walked briskly through the forest towards an empty underground city they would now call base. On Axel's back was a sleeping blond. Roxas had fallen asleep mid trip and hasn't woken up sense and instead of waking him up and just let him sleep on. Behind Axel was a half asleep Sora that was letting a fully awake Riku drag him around. They had met up with the silver-ette as soon as they reached the gate that surrounded the woods above the base. Behind them was Xigbar, Xemnas, and Xaldin chatting like friends. Ienzo, Even and Dyme were in the back keeping silent and Saix had gone ahead with Axel and Roxas's luggage since Axel couldn't carry them plus Roxas.

They finally reached the Meadow that symbolized the entrance of the complex. "Just like Lea to make every underground base's entrance a meadow." Axel laughed softly accidentally stirring Roxas from his sleep. "Are we there yet" Roxas muttered barely audible. Axel chuckled "Yeah were there"

Roxas opened his eyes and looked ahead to were Saix crouched on the ground typing in a code. Suddenly Saix stood up and ran towards the others backpacks in hand. Right as he made it to the edge of the clearing the ground opened up and soon the meadow turned in to a giant hole with stairs leading down to a platform with water around it. The group slowly descended the stairs, Roxas still on Axel's back.

Once the group reached the bottom the took a few moments to look around. The ceiling of the cave that held the town in it was blue and had a huge light that represented the sun. There was clouds in the cave which shocked a few of the ones who hadn't seen one of Lea's places before. Lea tried to make them as real as possible, and was the first person to successfully make a machine that made clouds out of the air. The town it's self was bright and lively despite the lack off people. The town was surrounded by three-foot deep water, that came from hole in the wall. They made slight waterfalls.

"Well what are we waiting for" Xigbar said walking around everybody else who stopped and went to the front beside Saix, Xemnas and Xaldin following behind him. Roxas looked after the four as they walked off while Axel adjusted him on his back. When Axel finished the adjustment they moved on to go inside the town.

The whole town was empty despite the mass number of houses. It was obvious the others had made it there, before them, due to some of the lights being on. There was some movement within one of the houses. It was in that house they knew the rest of the gang was in.

Saix didn't even bother knocking and just walked in everyone else trailing behind him, except for Axel and Riku. Axel set Roxas on the ground and Riku let go of Sora's hand, which he had grabbed to lead him with.

"Everyone in this house are friends but only a few know of that cursive god that's been stalking you," Axel started

"The only ones who know are people you have met before, so basically most of everyone from school knows." Riku took over.

"Well everyone but Dyme but we're not telling him cause we want him to get mad" Axel finished, chuckling. Sora chuckled as well but his brother just kept listening.

"We will warn you though, this mostly goes for Sora, don't make any jabs or pranks on Xemnas and Xaldin, they well probably go after you." Riku said seriously but Sora just laughed and said "If they can catch my first!"

Riku sighed but just continued "Also if Vexen asked if you could lend a hand in an experiment say no. Even may be trusted to some extent though but if they're both working together don't say anything and run to a group of people, like Demyx and Zexion or something."

"Anyway now that the warnings out let's go meet everyone" Axel said. Him and Riku then lead the twins into the house. Inside, the house was used as one room. There were couches stretched everywhere with people sitting on them. There were many pictures on the wall of Disney characters, one was a portrait of Merlin the wizard and was one of the biggest pieces in the room. Other than the pictures and couches. The only place where light came from was a giant computer set up and candle strung around on bookcases that were stocked to the brim. At the computer was a burly man with short blond hair, beside him was a girl with shirt black hair and a boy with brown hair hold a sword. Other than the three unknown people, Lea was leaning over the burly man's shoulder discussing probably stuff about the town. Everyone in this room, though, was all the inhabitants of the town.

Roxas and Sora turned as a two men walked up to them. One had shoulder length pink hair while the other had a bit longer strait blond hair. "Heeey~ I'm Marluxia, Mar-Loo-Sha. And this is Vexy~" the pink haired man said, referring to the other man.

"MarMar, it's been a while. This is Roxas and this is Sora." Axel said introducing the twins for them and Riku went over and talked with two blonds, a girl and a Brit, "Sor come over here and meet some friends.

"It has been that long" Marluxia replied, not minding the disappearance of Sora. "So this is the little one Lea told me about." Marluxia bent down so he was eye level with Roxas

"Am I that little?" Roxas pouted and looked to Axel for an anser. All Axel did was ruffle his hair and give him a one word anser "Very."

Roxas pouted but jumped a little when an skinny arm was wrapped around his shoulder. "You get used to being called small when you hang around these giants. Oh and my name's Xion" A girl with short black hair and blue eyes, about the same height of Roxas. Roxas laughed slightly but before he could start talking to Xion, he was picked up and placed on another person's shoulders.

This man looked like Xigbar, eye patch and all, but was clearly not him due to their difference in clothes. "Hey, put me down." Roxas demanded, shocked.

"Ha, no way little man. If Xig can mess with you so can I" The man said, and apparently Xigbar had told this guy about him in the time they spent outside.

Roxas and Sora soon learned all the new people's names the three people who Lea was conversing with though were actually people who worked with the town. There was Cid, the guy with the shirt blond hair, he works to make sure everything functions right, Yuffie, the only girl over by the computer is the person that makes sure no one breaks into the town, she was once a ninja, and Squall, though everyone calls him Leon, was the guy with the sword, he's the guy who takes care of the intruders. Everyone was given a house to use as they spent their whole summer here, it was a get together they did every year, despite the great quantity of houses every one was assigned a partner they stayed with, some got more than others though. Riku, Axel, Roxas, and Sora were staying in one house. Marluxia, Vexen and Even in another. Xigbar, Xaldin, Xemnas, and Braig. Zexion, Ienzo, Dyme, Demyx. Larxene, Namine, and Xion. Luxord, Lexaeus, and Saix. And last but not least Isa and Lea.

Also due to the unknown dangers that half were not told of, Lea had called in a few more guards. Their names were Genesis, Kadaj and Angeal. (I almost put Cloud in but thought, wait, he's Roxy and Sor's dad. I also almost put Zack in but thought other wise for later reasons you may not see till a little after the end of the story) These three worked with Leon in the past and he recommended them. They had only arrived though after night hours so Roxas and Sora never got to see them due to Riku and Axel dragging them off to force them too sleep.

When Roxas woke up in the morning he noticed he was alone of the bottom bunk. There was only one room in the house and it had a bunk bed. Though it only fit them because both bunks were full size. Roxas had shared the bed with Axel and Sora with Riku, but neither of the three were in the room.

Roxas stood up and got changed from his jammies to skinny jeans and a checkered tee-shirt Sora gave him for his last birthday. About when he finished there was a loud bang and a bunch of arguing coming from were the kitchen was. Roxas sighed and walked out closing the bedroom door. Well apparently the wind made the door close with a slam and all the noise seemed to halt and all eyes turned to Roxas.

Roxas stood, eyes wide at the mess, there was food batter everywhere, broken things, and an Axel strangling an Riku on the ground. Sora had yelled at them but stopped when the door had slammed. All three pairs of eyes watching the blond.

Roxas opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Zack burst open the door " WHAT'S WITH ALL THE NOISE?!"

Everyone in the house turned their attention to the pissed Zack with a pissed Lea and Isa behind him. Roxas didn't even flinch he just turned around and walked back into the room. Ignoring Roxas, Lea stormed into the room an ripped Axel off of Riku by his ear.

"IF YOU ALL DON'T SHUT UP I WILL PERSONALLY CUT YOUR BALLS OFF!" Lea shouted at them, then stormed out of the room, taking Isa and Zack with him and closed the door.

"Someone was banged all night" Axel muttered and everyone laughed.

"I think you should go explain the mess to Roxas though he looked pissed." Riku suggested.

"I know, I know. I'm going" Axel stood up and left the room following after Roxas.

A/N; XD Lea was up all night because of Isa hmmmm. Anyway happy Axel day! I was going to do this pic but I'm too lazy and all so I just wrote another chappy. Hoped you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter VIII

"So wait, let me get this right, you where trying to make pancakes, but you didn't hear Riku walk in so when he taped you on your shoulder you lifted the pan as a deference and the batter hit Riku on the face, then you got into a fight with Riku resolving to you choking him on the ground." Roxas starred directly into Axel's sea green eyes.

"Basically heh so you're not mad?" Axel rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"No… the wind mad the door slam…" Roxas looked down blushing when he muttered something inaudible.

Axel grinned and bint down so he could look at Roxas's face, "What was that I couldn't hear you."

"I couldneverstaymadatyou" Roxas blushed and spoke so fast Axel still couldn't make it out. By the look on Axel's face Roxas could tell he didn't understand so he took a deep breath and started again. "I could never stay mad at you."

Axel 'awwed' at Roxas's cute embarrassed face, and hugged the blond. Instead of letting go Axel shifted his arms and picked Roxas up, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Hey~" Roxas pouted.

Axel looked back at him "Pretend that I'm dragging you out there against your will. Be mad it'll be funny." Both the boy grinned but Roxas's face went from grinning to a scowling face and put his facade up. Axel turned his face into a frown and hauled Roxas out into the living room. Axel plopped Roxas onto the couch," We're in trouble guys Roxas is mad" Axel kept his face neutral and looked that the other two boy who hadn't noticed them walk in and were kissing in the kitchen.

Unable to keep their façade Roxas and Axel burst out laughing, "He doesn't look mad" Riku grumbled but remained to keep Sora in his arms as the brunette tried to hide in a corner. "I don't see whats so funny."

Axel stopped laughing and looked at Riku. "we walk in and see you two going at it… It's laugh able." Riku looked unimpressed, Axel just moved and randomly kissed Roxas, who had stopped laughing. When Axel pulled away, Roxas blushed and looked away. Riku had covered his mouth to keep from laughing but it failed. Sora on the other hand was giggling.

Axel grinned "I don't get it, what's so funny?"

Riku laughed "It was just so random!"

"Exactly!"

-…-

"Baby  
I know you're asking me to stay  
Say please, please, please, don't go away  
You say I'm giving you the blues  
Maybe  
You mean every word you say  
Can't help but think of yesterday  
And another who tied me down to lover boy rules

Before this river  
Becomes an ocean  
Before you throw my heart back on the floor  
Oh baby I reconsider  
My foolish notion  
Well I need someone to hold me  
But I'll wait for something more" Lea sang while cleaning the dishes that he and Isa used for diner the night before.

"How's my little house wife doing?" Isa asked walking up to Lea and pecking the red head on the cheek.

Lea scowled at the bluenette and kept washing "Say that again and I will kill you."

"Oh come on Lea you "Gotta have faith" remember" Isa smirked saying a line from the song Lea was just singing.

Lea just rolled his eyes "I wouldn't be doing the dishes if some lazy ass would do them for once."

"Yeah but the Uke always does the chores~ besides it's good for your ass" Lea's face turned red when Isa grabbed his ass to support the words he said.

"Can you let go of my ass" Lea asked blushing and had stopped scrubbing when he realized Isa held no intention to move his hand anytime soon.

"Naw I'm comfortable" Isa smirked as Lea tried to advert his eyes from the bluenette.

"Ya know I would think doing it five times last night would tire you but it seems not." Isa grabbed Lea as the red-head tried to run.

"NOOOOOOOO…"

-.. (I thought someone would like a little Lea and Isa now and then) ….-

Lea made a pained noise as he plopped down on the couch beside Isa. Them and everyone else were meeting up at the Castle at the center of the town to do one of the most important things during their stay.

Axel chuckled, "Have a good time Lea"

"Shut up" Lea grumbled as Isa wrapped an arm around the pissed red-head. Lea mumbled something along the lines of "Raper" as Marluxia and Vexen walked in.

"It's not rape if you like it" The pink flamboyant man stated and walked across the room. Lea blushed and looked down not retorting.

Now the group was waiting for two more people. Sora and Roxas who told Axel and Riku to go ahead without them and they'd be there soon, but that was a half hour ago and they were starting to get worried. "Maybe their lost," Xigbar said trying to cheer the silverette and Red head up.

"We should have waited behind for them" Axel grumbled.

"Sorry to make you guys wait!" Sora burst in panting, "Roxas lost something and wanted me to go ahead because he said in the exact words "Axel and Riku are probably freaking out to the point someone would die from laughing at how ridiculous the two were being"

Isa chuckled "Well Roxas's prediction was right though the only one laughing was just me and that was in my head."

"Nope I was laughing in my head to" Saix admitted and all the others joined in.

"it's lovely to know you guys worry about us." Axel said sarcasticly. "What did Roxas loose anyway?"

"His hair spray, remember how he took a shower before you guys left? Well he refused to go anywhere with his hair straight." Sora chuckled. "He found it just as I left."

"Wait his hair is straight after being washed?" Riku asked in astonishment.

"Yep and he looks ridiculous. Here" Sora pulled out his phone and tossed it to Axel and Riku. The two laugh, Sora's background was a picture of Roxas with flat hair.

"What's so funny?" Roxas walked in to see everyone crowding around Axel and Riku who were holding Sora's phone.

"Nothing! It's just that funny picture with that cat saying 'Can I haz cheezburger." Sora exclaimed taking his phone from the two and locking it.

"Oh really?" Roxas inquired seriously.

"Yeah really" Sora replied with equal seriousness.

"Ohhhh Really?"

"Yeah… Really" Sora was starting to lose his serious tone.

"Gimme your phone" Sora handed his twin his phone looking down as Roxas unlocked it and stared at the picture.

"…" Roxas did a few taps on the phone then looked at Sora.

"Rox-" as Sora was about to say something Roxas tackled the brunette to the ground, chocking him.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Once Axel and Riku managed to pry Roxas off of Sora, which was incredibly hard because other than the fact the blond was small, he was strong as hell, the group headed off down to the basement of the castle. Down in the basement there was a flat training area full of different looking weapons.

"This is the best part of the summer I think!" Lea exclaimed.

"Sora, Roxas you two can sit out if ya want." Riku said turning to the two.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" Sora asked.

"We're fighting, with swords and junk." Axel replied.

"Like hell were sitting out on this" Roxas grinned.

-….-

Everyone but Roxas and Axel had went up stairs to take a small break for fresh air. The couple was too into it to even take notice to the others. Axel was teaching Roxas to use a round, gold and black, disc called a 'Chakram'. So far Roxas was okay with it but yet better with a sword.

The two laughed and kept throwing the round blades at a target on the ground. Roxas went over to retrieve the thrown disks, but turned around swiftly throwing one of the blades past Axel into a black creature behind him. As Axel turn around he saw the Shadow fade and both heard the eerie words "Those blessings will not service"

A/N: Okay my chappys are getting worse as they go on lol XD the next one will be better though so no worrys. It's just in the past two days I only got 4 hours of sleep and I'm so tired to the point I can't sleep. Anyway sorry for the short chapter, and happy late AkuRoku day! I drew a pick on my DA and did a voice thing on my youtubz so go check it out (They're both SaltyChakram). Also the next chappy should get a little more serious as we come to a closing. Ima see if we can end this in 13 or 14 chappys cause that would be funny. Also I know what I'm going to be for Halloween! Zexy as the Cheshire cat! Woot what do you guys think! Expect some picture on my DA later of the costume when I actually get the money to make it. If I don't have the money by the time I'll just be Deidara again. My wig will be better this time lol last time it was synthetic crap from walmart. Anyway Good memories and Nightmares ~Komori


	9. Chapter IX

A/N: hey everyone sorry I havent updated school started and my biology teacher is a d*** two whole units of vocabulary and we have only 4 days really?! Also I came home to find a crack on my computer screen -_- could this week not get any worse. Also this is part of the next chappy, I'm going to be rewriting this story but at the moment I had another dream an it was cute so I have to wright it. its going to be a fanfic of KHR (katekyo hitman reborn) So im sorry guys.

-…-

Demyx skipped down the stairs to the basement to find Roxas and Axel glaring at the floor "What did the floor do this time?" Demyx asked "Did it eat a kitten cause if it did than I'll help you kill it! The floor not the kitten…. I think?"

"Demyx don't piss yourself they get it." Xigbar walked down slowly behind Demyx, "Wait what did the floor do? You both look butt hurt."

"Nothing, I have to go talk with Lea." Axel turned around and walked up the stairs. Roxas sighed and rubbed his temples, so much for being free of Death. Demyx walked up to Roxas and wrapped his arm around the blond's shoulders, "C'mon lets go get some hot co-co. Zexy's making everyone some and his co-co is delicious." As Demyx leads Roxas up the stairs, as rock hits him in the back of his head. Demyx let go of the blond's shoulders and span around looking for the person who dared to hit him with a rock. Demyx didn't even get a chance to react as a Neo-Shadow knocked him out cold. Roxas's eyes widened and he picked up a sword from the rack and ran at the shadow, the sword going strait through it and not even wounding the creature. The Neo-shadow swung at Roxas, making the blond fly across the room and smack against the wall, knocking the breath out of him. Xigbar pulled a pistol out of his pocket and shot and the Neo-shadow, the bullets going strait through it. The Neo-shadow glared at the scared man and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back. The neo-shadow turned around walking towards the blond gasping for air. The blond caught his breath and stood-up before the Neo-shadow got to him. Roxas wasn't fast enough though and the Neo-shadow picked him up by the throat and held him in mid-air. Suddenly there was a bright light and a black key appeared in one of Roxas's hands (what could this magical thing be?). The blond swung and hit the Neo-shadow through the chest. Finally killing it.

Xigbar lifted the unconscious mullet boy bridal style," What was that thing Roxas, and what's in your hand?" The blond looked down at the floor, as if ashamed," That, Xigbar, was a shadow that's been haunting me for… well forever. We, Axel, Lea, Isa, and Me, thought it was safe here and even double bless the place but I guess that they can still get in, and this thing" The blond mentioned to the key "I have no clue, but it seems to have the power to destroy those damned creatures." Roxas's head snapped up and he spun around killing another Neo-shadow, "We should get out of here" And as he said that Xigbar, still carrying Demyx, and the blond ran up the stairs, locking the metal door behind them. Xigbar gently laid Demyx on the couch that was in the house the Basement was hidden in. The basement was kept hidden as it was a safe heaven from intruders as the guards took them out.

Lea and Isa burst in, followed my Axel. Axel ran over to where the blond was beside Demyx, "Are you all okay?" Sea-Green eyes looked sadly from Roxas to Demyx, to Xigbar. "We got attacked by some shadow things, thank god Roxas was there with his weird ass giant key."

Axel look questioning at Roxas and the blond held up the dark key. "Roxas!" Sora burst into the room holding a giant key as well, this one was yellow and stuff (I cant really describe the kingdom key so sorry :3) "Do you have any clue what this is?" Sora held up the blade and Roxas shook his head. "No clue but I have one too. I wonder how many of the others got one too." The blond shook his head as if in deep though.

"I have one too" Riku stuck his silver head into the room. His key was black and red, it also had a angel wing on the blade and on the handle.

-…-

Okay so, Roxas, Sora, Riku,


	10. Re-wright is up :3 Acquired With Death!

I just finished the first chapter of the re-wright! It is called Antiquated With Death. (I thought the original name was too long) You will find slight changes in the story but some of the big pieces will still be there, also I am keeping this so people can go back and look and say wow it changed a lot. I hope you all like the new version though! Enjoy :3


End file.
